Special Service Unit
The Special Service Unit (Majatran: وحدة الخدمات الخاصة; tr. Wahdat al-Khadamat al-Khasa) also known as the Black Wolfs are a special operations military unit of the General Intelligence Directorate and the Armed Forces of Kafuristan. The Special Services Unit is considered to be one of the most elite and proficect special forces units in the world; despite obvious setbacks in military and defense-related spending, the Special Service Unit has continually maintained its high status and professionalism. The Commander of the Special Services Unit sits on the Supreme Military Council. Officially the Special Service Unit is mandated with fourteen primary and special missions: asymmetric warfare, anti piracy, special operations, counterproliferation, unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, underwater demolition, direct action, hostage rescue, counter-terrorism, hydrographic reconnaissance, amphibious reconnaissance and personnel recovery. The SSU regularly conducts its exercises with special operations units from allied nation, such as Dorvik, Luthori and Hulstria. The Special Service Unit straddles both the General Intelligence Directorate and the Armed Forces of Kafuristan, however, a decree by President Sahl bin Qadir al-Sadhi in January, 4522 effectively answered the question. President al-Sadhi decreed that the Special Service Unit was primarily underneath the authority and control of the General Intelligence Directorate but has a reserve capacity to the Armed Forces of Kafuristan. The officla numbers are put at 7,000 men, in 10 Battalions; however the actual strength is classified. It is estimated to have been increased to 7 Battalions, with the eventual formation of 3 Brigades of Special Forces (9 Battalions). History Military Operations *Between 3171 and 3180 the SSU were used in the South Ocean War to assist regular infantry units and for non-conventional and rescue operations. The SSU also engaged in guerilla and asymmetric warfare against Likatonian and Cildanian forces occupying parts of Kafuristan. *During the 3182 - 3197 Jakanian Civil War, the SSU's 4th Commando Battalion was sent to Jakania to aid the Loyalist Forces of Syed al-Amun with its military training, organization, and other various military tasks. Counter Terrorism Operations Organization The SSU has 10 primary battalions, each of these battalions have a speciality but are cross-trained with other reserve specialities. Each battalion consists of 700 men in four companies, with each company split into platoons and then into 10-man teams. While these units might have an "assigned" speciality, they are often used for a wide variety of missions as no one unit is untrained in other specialities. Each of these battalions is commanded by either a Colonel (Kafuri Army, Kafuri Air Force, Kafuri Air Defense Forces, Kafuri Strategic Forces) or a Captain (Kafuri Navy). The 10 primary battalions are as follows: * 1st Commando Battalion (Special operations) * 2nd Commando Battalion (Asymmetric warfare and unconventional warfare) * 3rd Commando Battalion (Anti-piracy operations) * 4th Commando Battalion (Chemical, nuclear and biological weapons) * 5th Commando Battalion (Signals and cyberwarfare) * 6th Commando Battalion (Special reconnaissance) * 7th Commando Battalion (Anti-terrorism, domestic defense and hostage rescue) * 8th Commando Battalion (attached to the Navy) * 9th Commando Battalion (attached to the Army) * 10th Commando Battalion (attached to the Air and Air Defense Forces) The SSU maintains 3 independent battalions that are constantly at 100% readiness and standby as a quick response force (QRF). *Muttah Company - Specializes in Amphibious Operations *Zabbad Company - Specializes in Counter-terrorism *Taqfir Company - Specializes in Airborne Operations Selection and training Members of the SSU are required to have served as a professional soldier for at least four years prior in the Armed Forces of Kafuristan. Applicants to the SSU, if successful are approved for a four year assignment with the SSU. All applicants are required to pass the Basic Special Services Training (BSST), an eight month course located as Neas. The BSST emphasizes physical conditioning, mental toughness and advanced survival, shooting and military skills. Failure rates for SSU applicants are incredibly high, currently at 97% of all applicants fail out of the BSST course. Upon successful completion they attend the Special Services School (SSS) which includes the Airborne School, Advanced Reconnaissance and Mountain Warfare School and Combat Naval School. Upon successful completion of the Special Services School members of the SSU are re-assigned to their respective homebranch and are assigned to attend one of the respective schools associated with their "home" branch. SSU members from the Kafuri Navy are sent to the Naval Special Services School, SSU members from the Kafuri Army are sent to the Advanced Special Services School and SSU members from the Kafuri Air Force and Air Defense Forces are sent to the Advanced Aerial Warfare School. SSU regularly sends members to training and to allied nations for additional training. Category:Armed Forces of Kafuristan